Back To You
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Di mata Kuroko, hanya bayangan Akashi yang terpantul. {AU}


kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintai Akashi- _kun_ lagi. Akashi- _kun_ sudah kubuang ke jurang."

Tapi Kuroko menangis di setiap malam ketika tahu Akashi sudah ada yang memiliki. Biar saja bulan menertawainya. Biar saja angin malam mengejeknya. Bahkan mungkin bintang-bintang mengatainya bagai anak gadis yang diputuskan oleh cinta pertama. Sekedar informasi, Akashi memang cinta pertama dan pacar pertama Kuroko. Tapi dulu. Soalnya sekarang Akashi sudah punya pacar baru. Kuroko punya juga. Bahkan jauh sebelum Akashi punya pacar baru. Katanya mau membuat Akashi cemburu. Tapi malah dia yang meraung-raung ketika Akashi punya pacar baru. Berdukacita lah kau, Kuroko.

"Tega sekali kau, Akashi- _kun_. Katanya akulah bulan, akulah bintang. Tapi sekarang, aku hanyalah taik ayam dan taik kucing. Kau injak saja ogah. Hiks!"

Lalu, Kuroko meraung lagi. Sedih hatinya mengingat segala macam cinta yang disebut-sebut oleh Akashi yang ternyata hanya sekedar air kencing belaka; selalu membikin lega jika dikeluarkan, tapi akhirnya hanya menjadi bau, hanya menjadi kenangan.

Padahal Kuroko ingat sekali. Dulu saat musim dingin datang, Akashi pernah berkata, "Tetsuya, ayo kita pergi ke kutub Utara. Biar musim dinginnya benar-benar musim dingin."

Kuroko sebenarnya bertanya-tanya pada saat itu. _Mungkinkah kepala Akashi-_ kun _dihantam bola basket_ , pikir Kuroko. Tapi karena status masih berpacaran, ajakan Akashi entah kenapa terdengar romantis saja. Sampai mereka benar-benar ke kutub Utara dan menari-nari di atas lautan salju hanya dengan celana renang. Untung saja mereka tidak hipotermia. Tapi sekarang apa? Bayang-bayang hitam Akashi perlahan memburam lalu menghilang. Sama seperti cinta Akashi yang sudah hilang untuknya.

Pernah juga saat musim semi. Akashi dan Kuroko berlarian di taman bunga bagaikan pasangan kekasih di film Bollywood. Lari ke kanan, lari ke kiri. Kemudian mencabuti bunga-bunga di sana—dan berakhir dimarahi oleh penjaga tamannya.

Karena _cuddling_ mereka tak ingin diganggu, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan uang sebanyak satu koper mafia. Iya, koper mafia. Itu yang seperti di video klipnya abang Zaynuddin yang judulnya Le Mes. Seenak jidat Akashi melempar koper dan untung saja mendarat mulus di depan kaki sang penjaga taman. Pas dibuka, ternyata uang seribuan. Hahaha! Enggak kok, bercanda. Isinya dollar. Akashi 'kan horang kayah. Tapi sirna sudah uang dollar. Sirna sudah penjaga taman. Yang tersisa hanyalah bayangan Kuroko yang tenggelam ditelan lautan bunga; sendirian.

Kemudian pernah saat musim panas, saking ingin berduaan saja dengan Kuroko, Akashi menyewa pantai beberapa detik sebelum manusia-manusia di sana masuk. Ia melarang siapapun untuk berenang di sana. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kuroko saja di pantai itu. Tidak boleh ada yang lain.

Alhasil, manusia-manusia miskin yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi hanya bisa memaki Akashi dan menonton kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlari-larian di pasir pantai. Jijik sekali melihatnya. Tapi manusia-manusia tadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Soalnya mereka rakjel, hahahaha. Sialan!

Tapi sekarang, di benak Kuroko hanya ada pantai kosong tanpa siapapun apalagi Akashi. Tak ada gombal-gembel Akashi yang terdengar. Hanya ada suara desiran ombak. Indah tapi terasa kosong. Sama seperti hati Kuroko.

Lalu, saat musim gugur, mereka pernah bermain ayunan bersama ditemani dengan bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Seperti semesta merestui, mereka berayun dengan bunga Sakura yang gugur sebagai _background_.

Sambil melahap es krim yang membuat bibir mereka belepotan, mereka saling menatap di mana Kuroko duduk di kursi ayunan dan Akashi berdiri di belakangnya—berdiri di atas kursi ayunan yang sama.

Secara perlahan wajah mereka sama-sama maju dan bibir mereka bertemu serta bertautan meskipun tak lama. Dan Akashi mendadak menjadi kertas yang telah disobek dan diterbangkan oleh angin dalam ingatan. Akashi menyatu bersama angin.

Kuroko menangis lagi karena mengenang segala hal yang pernah mereka lakukan. Malam kali ini terasa dingin sekali. Sungguh sial!

.x.

Dan di sinilah Kuroko. Saling bertatapan dengan Akashi… yang ditemani oleh pacar barunya. Luar biasa Kuroko ingin memaki. Seharusnya ia tak mencampakkan Kagami dan mengajaknya datang ke pameran hari ini. Sial sungguh sial! Kuroko ingin melempar Akashi dan pacarnya dengan kertas pameran yang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

'Tapi Akashi- _kun_ kenapa semakin tampan?! Aku jadi galau ingin melempar kertas atau melempar diriku kepadanya,' batin Kuroko nelangsa.

Pacar Akashi cantik tapi jenis kelaminnya laki-laki; sama seperti Kuroko. Selain cantik, ia juga tinggi. Dengar-dengar dari teman, katanya ia adalah seorang model. Kuroko makin nelangsa. Apalagi melihat rambut blonde lelaki itu, Kuroko serasa ditampar di kedua pipi; Akashi sudah tidak suka gula kapas lagi, tidak sehat. Akashi lebih memilih madu sekarang. Kuroko semakin ingin melempar mereka berdua. Dengan apapun boleh-boleh saja.

'Tidak tahukah engkau, hei Akashi, hati ini selalu mengharapkan dirimu kembali.'

Ya, Kuroko nyatanya masih mencintai Akashi. Di mata Kuroko, hanya bayangan Akashi yang terpantul. Jauh di lubuk hati, Kuroko inginkan Akashi untuk kembali.

Apapun akan Kuroko lakukan; Kuroko bisa menari-nari dengan payung yang terbuka di depan Akashi dan pacarnya sekedar menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati, Kuroko bisa sembunyi di balik pagar bunga sekedar mengganggu Akashi dan pacarnya yang sedang asyik bermesraan di bangku taman, bahkan Kuroko bisa berjualan es krim dengan rasa permen karet dan membagikannya secara gratis kepada Akashi.

Kuroko bisa melakukan itu, biar Akashi tak melupakan dirinya. Atau haruskah Kuroko menyelip di antara Akashi dan pacarnya sambil makan es krim yang ia bagikan tadi? Memakannya secara belepotan biar Akashi merasa kesal dan greget ingin membersihkan kotoran es krim yang terhias di wajahnya? Lalu, mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Akashi? Serta menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh itu?

Ah, lengan terhempas dan kepala terjatuh. Imajinasi tetaplah menjadi imajinasi. Kuroko hanya duduk sendiri di bangku taman itu; tanpa Akashi, bahkan tanpa pacar baru Akashi. Ia duduk dengan es krim yang telah mencair. Ia tersadar dengan mata kiri yang menjatuhkan air. Basah kedua mata kemudian hanya dalam beberapa detik. Lalu, salju pertama turun. Sudah berapa lama Kuroko mengkhayal dan berharap? Mengharapkan dirinya dapat kembali ke pelukan Akashi?

 **FIN**

 _p.s: calling AkaKuro shipper out. hope you like, minna-san. n.n fyi, ff ini terinspirasi dari mv back to you-nya mbak selena yang warbyasah bikin ngakak tapi liriknya jleb. untung mv-nya o so aesthetic tumblr sekaleh jadi dimaafkan. anw, i write some poems/poetry on my wattpad and blog. cek di bioku untuk username and website-nya ya. trus kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya or just randomly talk, silahkan dm saya. saya gak gigit kok. Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
